camarades_soleilfandomcom-20200213-history
Camarades Soleil - an Exalted 3 game Wikia
__NOEDITSECTION__ Chapter 1 - From a Death, a Story is Birthed * Game 0 - The Prelude * Game 1 - The King is Dead * Game 2 - The Shibu Prefecture * Game 3 - On the Way Home Chapter 2 - Journey to Wisdom * Game 4 - Yggdrasil, the Spirit Tree * Game 5 - The Heart of Slaughter * Game 6 - The Hand of the Kami Chapter 3 - The Heart of the Matter * Game 7 - The Will * Game 8 - Shiro Tobu * Game 9 - Eastbound Suns Chapter 4 - Stories of Love and War * Game 10 - The Rosenwood * Game 11 - A Deal with the Goblin King Chapter 5 - Demons Past * Game 12 - Seasons Twice Come and Gone * Game 13 - Endoval * Game 14 - What Lies Before Us Camarades-Soleil is a Wiki intended to support my Exalted 3rd Edition game, the Legacy of the Kami. Welcome, and enjoy! Unconquered Sun.jpg|Player Characters|link=http://camarades-soleil.wikia.com/wiki/Player_Characters Artefact - DreamTide.jpg|Artefacts|link=http://camarades-soleil.wikia.com/wiki/Artefacts Icon - 5 Clans.png|The 5 Clans|link=http://camarades-soleil.wikia.com/wiki/Clans Location - Kyuden Nil.jpg|Geography|link=http://camarades-soleil.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Geography __TOC__ Legend of the Kami There once was a god, mighty and loving; He turned from Heaven and set his gaze upon Creation; Down from the skies he came, and where he walked, the Land took shape. The god, mighty and loving, whished for a peaceful society; He spoke of Honor, He spoke of Duty; The Peoples of the Land listened, and there was Civilization. The god, mighty and loving, dreamt of magics and heroes; Miracles were woven into the Land; Heroes were born to the Land. That day lasted eons; The god, mighty and loving, foretold the Breaking; Where there once were fathers and mothers; There were now warriors and sorcrers. As the Breaking came, the People broke; The god, mighty and loving, faced his Fate; He walked to his death, so the Land might endure. What is unique? The setting is heavily influenced by asian culture, values and aesthetics. The Clans benevolently lord over the Humbles , the masses of commoners. Over the Clans , the King-Kami , inheritor of the Kami Kantaro 's legacy, rule with absolute authority. Sorceries ages old forge the warriors of the Land into martial artists whose abilities exceed those of mortals by leaps and bounds, touching upon those miracles normally exclusive to the Exalted. The society is meritocratic and emphasizes martial ability as an expression of one's perfection. Tournaments and contests are to determine leaders and officials and one's parentage has less value than one's prowess and accomplishments. The Land Gozeiki no Bano Kami Kantaro, the Valley of the Kneeling God Kantaro is a kingdom in the farthest reaches of eastern Creation, north of the Dreaming Sea. It is the setting for my game, an isolated land of jungles with its back to unpassable mountains ranges. The land is lush and ambundant and hunger seldom plague the region. It's people is spiritual and steeped in tradition. Martial Arts are hold a prized place in the culture. Discipline is expected of everyone. Honor is worth more than one's life. Duty is rewarded, in this life or the next. The King-Kami Hantei has died. Many now eye the throne with lust. The Land is in turmoil. Armies are on the march. The Fair Folk stalk the borders. Some have even heard the Dead stir. The Clans ready their numbers. Soldiers are sent to the front. Shugenjas study their scrolls and prayers. The year is 779. It is a time of strife and conflict. It is a time of opportunity. Disclaimer A non-negligeable portion of the material found here was inspired in no small part by various other products I have enjoyed over the years, be they books, movies, video games or roleplaying products. Names, concepts, ideas and artwork was taken without the consent or permission of the owner or creator. If you are one such individual, please contact me. There are currently articles on . Category:Browse